The Beach
by DJ Mario
Summary: Spike and Rarity goes to the beach in Canterlot for a vacation.


The Beach (A MLP Fan Fiction)

by DJ Mario

ACT 1

There are waves moving across the ocean, seagulls flying through the sky. Fillies and colts playing laughing and running around the soft sand on the Equestrian Beach in Canterlot. On the streets are walking purple feet and white hooves. Spike and Rarity were heading to the beach for a vacation, Spike needed a break from working with Twilight to make sure she's a powerful alicorn princess and Rarity needed a break from her boutiques (the ones in Ponyville, Canterlot, and Manehatten). Spike was waiting for this whole moment to happen. "Ah, this is the life. Thanks for coming with me on this vacation, Rarity. Means alot to me." Spike wanted to bring Rarity for his vacation so he can spend some time with her. Rarity was wearing a lady's beach hat. "You're very welcome, Spike. I would never say no to you,... after all, you are my favorite dragon. And I'm curious, how many times have you been to this beach?" Spike knew that Rarity is new to this beach, he usually goes to that beach by himself before moving to Ponyville. "Well, I know you're new to this beach, I've been to this beach like a million times. I usually come here by myself. Well, I took Twilight with me one time. Rarity was equally surprised. Spike didn't tell her that he brought Twilight one time. "Really, how did it go?" Spike knew that one time was a bad time. "It didn't go so well. But, anywho, we're here. You want to put our stuff somewhere?" Rarity looked at Spike and smiled. "Sure." They both walked on the sand and Rarity moved her hooves up and down. "Oh oh oh oh! The sand is hot." Spike knows that if the sand is really hot, you just lay your back down on it, then it's fine. He took Rarity's hoof to calm her down. "Just lay your back down on it. It'll be fine." Rarity jumped and landed on her back. "Ah, you're right, Spike. This does help." Then she looked at the wagon full of beach material. "Oh! Almost forgot." She used her magic to pick it up and set it all up. "By the way, Spike, why did you bring that wagon along with you?" Spike looked at Rarity with a smoulder. "Well, I use it all the time when I come here." Rarity gave Spike a strange look. "OK, so do you want to play catch? Spike opened his eyes wide and smiled. "Let's do it!" Spike ran 6 feet away from Rarity. "Ok, Rarity, give me your best shot!" Rarity used her magic to threw the ball, then Spike catches the ball. Spike throws the ball back to Rarity, then she catches the ball. Rarity throws it back, but, she threw it too high. The ball fell straight down and landed on Spike's head. Spike lost his balance and fell head first in the wet sand. Rarity gasped. "Oh my gosh, Spike." She ran over to Spike and unstuck his head from the wet sand. She held him in her hoof "Oh, Spike. Are you all right." Spike's head was wousy from the ball landing on his head. "Ow, my head." Rarity held Spike real close and kissed him on the forehead. Spike looked at Rarity's beautiful face and hugged her tightly. "So, you want to take a break." Rarity nodded. "Sure, this throwing got me exhausted."

ACT 2

At the spot, Rarity was laying down on the blanket getting a suntan while wearing sunglasses. Spike was building a sand sculpture shaped like Rarity's head. Rarity sat up and removed her sunglasses from her eyes watching Spike building that sculpture. "Whatcha building?" Spike looked back at Rarity. "Huh, oh. It's just a sand sculpture of your head." Rarity took a look at the sculpture, she loved it. "Aw, that's sweet." Then, part of the ground started to rumble and rise. Then, it exploded, sand landed on everything. Out of the sand was a pink pony with a poofy purple mane, it was Pinkie Pie. "Whoo. That took longer than I thought." Spike was suprised to see Pinkie. "PINKIE PIE?! What- I mean- How- HOW DID YOU FIND US?! Pinkie looked at Spike's surprised look at his face and answered in a slang way. "Well, duh.. I saw you talking Rarity and followed your tracks." Rarity dropped her jaw. "YOU MEAN YOU FOLLOWED US!" Then Pinkie looked at Rarity's shocked face. "Of course I did silly filly. I'm just checking on you that's all. Ok, bye." Then she sunk back in the sand. Spike looked at the ground after the saw the spot where he built Rarity's face out of sand. "That sculpture was perfect." Rarity put her hoof on Spike's shoulder. "I know that thing was beautiful. But, I know what would cheer you up." Spike looked at Rarity and smiled. Rarity picked up the sand toys with her magic and used them to build a big, tall, sandcastle. Spike opened his eyes wide and made the biggest smile ever. "OMC! This is wonderfu!" Rarity blushed and laughed. "I'm glad you love it." Spike ran around it, taking a look at it. "Wow, Rarity, how did you built it that big? ...Uh... Rarity? Spike looked around looking for Rarity. After 3 seconds of looking for Rarity, Spike looked to his right and saw Applejack's big brother, Big Macintosh. Spike screamed. "Ahh! Whow! Oh, hi Big Mac. How's it goin'?" Big Mac didn't say anything, he titled to his right and pointed behind himself. Spike looked behind Big Mac and saw his girlfriend, Cheerilie (The CMC's teacher) buried in the sand from her chest to her hooves. "Wow, Big Mac, did you bury her there?" Big Mac stood up straight and spoke to him in a deep-stallion's voice. "Eeyup. Try it, it's fun." Then he turned away from Spike and walked to Cheerilie, continueing to put sand on her body. Spike saw Rarity by their spot, she was sleeping in the sun on the sand. Spike was thinking what Big Mac said, he said to try it, because it's fun. He's gonna do it. Spike tip-toed to beat of Rarity's soft snores. He kneeled down to Rarity's body and scooped up some sand and poured it on her shining white belly. Rarity kept snoring until she felt it. She woke up and saw Spike picking sand and putting it on Rarity's body. "Hey, Spike, what are you doing?" Spike continued covering the white unicorn with sand as he answered. "I'm buring you." The sand was keeping Rarity relaxed, she didn't care. She layed her head back down and closed her eyes. "Ah, this feels kinda nice. Hey, sure to get my hooves." Rarity wiggled her hind hooves unitl Spike covered them up with sand. They laughed as Spike pressed the sand on Rarity's body. "Rarity, stop laughing. You're killing me." Rarity was still laughing. Rarity thought the sand on her body felt like the feathers that Pinkie Pie used to tickle her hooves. "I can't stop laughing. The sand is tickling me." She took a couple deep breaths. Then, the sand stopped tickling her. Spike hopped over Rarity's buried body, sat down on the sand and leaned back on her girlfriend's covered up body. "How does it feel, Rarity?" Rarity put her glasses over her eyes and leaned back. "Ah, feels good. But, can't move at all." "I'll help you get out." Spike replied. "No, it's fine. It's cozy." Rarity replied back. Spike looked at Rarity's head. "Where's your hat?" Rarity tilted her head back and pointed to their spot. "On the blanket." Spike took a look at the hat. "Never go anywhere without. Huh?" Rarity smiled. "Nope, not at all. You know, Spike. Ever since we first met, I never knew that you love me." Spike looked at Rarity, he knew what she was talking about. "I know. Why, is it a bad thing?" He asked. "No no, it's great. Well, I do remember that one time when you and I were falling down the sky after you turned back into yourself when you became that rampaging dragon in Ponyville. I'm glad you told me before we hit the ground, otherwise, if you didn't, then that would be a shame." Spike did remember when he became a rampaging dragon after his first birthday in Ponyville. "I do remember that to, and that would've been a shame. Because it took me a long time to tell you." Rarity looked around the beach. "And I am glad I'm here with you." Rarity remarked. "If I wasn't, then I would've been in a dirty situation like this. But, I don't really care." Spike raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" Rarity looked at all the sand that Spike put on her. "Well, the sand is so warm." "That's because we're in the sand." Spike added as he looked up in the sky. "That's a hot day for you. Ha ha." Rarity layed her head back down and slowly fell asleep. "Hmm." Spike forgot one detail when he buried Rarity, he walked to the back of Rarity's head and gave her a pillow of sand. Rarity woke up and looked at the pile of sand and Spike. "Um... Is this alright?" Rarity looked at Spike, then she looked at the sand. She was fine with it. "Mm... it's fine." Then she went back to sleep. Then, peeked at both of Rarity's armpits, he snuck his claws to them and moved his fingertips into both of her pits. Rarity felt it and opened her eyes. "Ooh." Spike was tickling her. "Ooh ooh. Spike, what are you- ha ha. She started to giggle, snortle, and laugh. She thought that Spike was doing to prove that he really loved her. And now, Rarity loved him.

THE END


End file.
